


Maybe Yuri

by IllyasJames



Series: Maybe Baby [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: What do you do when the teen you care about stands in front of your door in utter distress, while you are only just coming home from a trip to Japan.Well Yuuri and Victor board a train and spend the night at a hospital, that is what.This story takes place in the same story line as Maybe Baby (chapter 2), I would advice reading that too.





	Maybe Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> Day 132 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I spend more time writing this story than I thought I would. I wanted to do it right. 
> 
> drop by [ my tumblr](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) for more things, and drop me an ask or comment if you have something you want me to write about. :}

They had only landed in Russia a short time ago and although it was only afternoon there as they came from Japan where it was already night they were both feeling the pull of sleep. So when they drove up to their apartment and see Yuri outside trying to get in they don't even bother to park the car in the garage but put drive up to the door. 

When the teen sees them he runs to the car. Shocking both of them by the clear distress on his face. It takes them only a short while to understand that he just got a call from Moskow saying his grandfather got hospitalized and he needs to go there. Now. 

Victor agrees and after checking some things it is decided they are faster in Moscow by train than if they go to the airport. But as they can't park the car there, Victor puts it in the garage while Yuuri tries his best to calm down the teen a bit. 

They make it just in time for the 5pm train, meaning they will be in Moscow a little before 9pm. Yuuri calls the hospital to let them know Nikolai Plisetski's grandson is on his way over. The nurse tells him she will do her best to let him see the man. 

Victor in the mean time is busy making several other phone calls. Yuri mumbles that he seems to be very taken with what ever he is doing. Yuuri understands that Yuri will give Victor a hard time if he isn't told the truth.

“You are aware that legally neither me or Victor are allowed to take you out of st Petersburg without the explicit permission of your guardians or grandfather, right.” 

At those words Yuri stares at Yuuri. “What do you mean. I can go where I like and be with who ever I want.” The sneer is less violent as it would have been a year earlier.

Yuuri shakes his head. “Legally you are a minor. And by the law, us taking you anywhere with us without that permission could be seen as kidnapping.” At this Yuuri starts laughing. 

“You might not know this but when you showed up in Hasetsu back then you caused a lot of issues. If Yakov, the RSU, or your grandfather, had been really pissed with Victor, they could have gotten him arrested. Saying he seduced you out from under parental supervision by promising you a routine. We, and that includes me, my parents and the JSU, had to make a lot of calls fill in a lot of paperwork to prevent that.”

Yuri stares at Yuuri in shock. That can't be right. “In the end it was decided that, he was given a two week probational guardianship over you as your temporary trainer. It was one of the reasons we had such a short time for the Onsen on Ice. It had to be decided before that expired.” 

Yuuri leans in and places a hand on Yuri's cheek. “He cares for you. And those calls he is making now are to get similar papers set up for this trip. And they can cause issues for him if they believe we behaved improper, by leaving first and calling later. He is willing to risk that, as am I.” 

After this Yuuri leans back in his seat and let's his words slowly settle into Yuuri's mind. He knows the teen is in some ways far more mature than he should be at that age. He also knows he hates being treated as a child. He could lose his temper over this.  
Instead he surprises Victor by apologizing the moment he comes back to there seats. Having found some sandwiches for them to have as dinner as none of them had eaten yet. The apology makes him nearly miss the seat and step on Makka's tail. Making the dog jump up and land in Yuri's lap. 

This makes the teen call Victor some choice words again. Still he ends up accepting the sandwich and he keeps Makka in his lap slowly petting them. Looking every bit disheveled. Victor looks at Yuuri to get some clearance. 

“I told him why you were making all those calls. And all the paperwork we had to do when he showed up in Hasetsu.” Victor bits his lips at this. 

“Are you angry at us for doing this behind your back. You know we all thought that you were angry enough with me and Yuuri you might...” Yuri's eyes widen in shock. “I was convinced you would never deliberately do anything like that. You believe in sportsmanship.” He gives the teen a reassuring smile. 

“And because we got the paperwork done back then, we can re-apply them every time we go someplace. Like when we visited Phichit. That said, the RSU understood that this was an emergency and no previous permission could be asked, so they gave a clear for now. Unless anything drastic happens, Yakov will take over once he and Georgi are back from training camp.”

After that the rest of the ride is done in relative silence, till Yuri asks them why they hadn't taken him with them to Hasetsu this time. He had liked to see everybody again. The look on his face is clear he was hurt. And the look on Victor's face is clear he has no idea what to answer, so Yuuri does.

“Victor had a surprise for me, and as he wasn't certain how I would react, he decided to only have me along.” Yuuri looks out of the window, looking a bit scared but then he decides to continue. “I want to have a baby.” 

Yuuri visibly pales at those words. Why he's not certain but they seem to hurt him. A feeling he knows very well claw around his heart. He's going to be set aside again. He doesn't even realize his breathing goes wrong till Victor pulls Makka from his lap and Yuuri kneels in front of him ordering him to breath. 

It takes them a few minutes to get his breathing in order and Yuri is surprised how drained he feels. When he asks what just happened, he can see Victor and Yuuri exchange looks. Slowly Makka is placed in his lap again, the dog softly nuzzles his cheek. There Yuuri finds tear stains he had not realized had fallen.

“I guess it's only logical. After all you are under massive emotional stress right now. I should not have told you, I know you don't think us suited. I should have taken that in account.” Yuuri sighs. “Just never thought it would trigger a panic attack.” 

“A panic attack...” Yuuri repeats those words slowly. He had seen Yuuri have several of them always thought they just looked annoying. But if this is how they felt no wonder the Japanese man hated them with a passion.

Yuuri nods. “Lucky it was only a small one, so you should be feeling better pretty soon.” 

Yuuri feels like having a second one after those words. It had not felt as a small one at all, he had seriously felt like he was losing the ability to breath.  
Victor sees the look on his face and hands him an energy bar he had picked up along with the sandwiches. This makes Yuri smile for the first time since they saw him in front of their apartment.

“No I think you two will be okay parents. A bit over the top sometimes, but any kid could have come off worse.” He sighs. “Still having you two adopt some Japanese kid just feels weird.” 

He doesn't miss the looks on their faces. “What are those looks for. How else are you able to get a kid?” 

Yuuri automatic places a hand on his stomach as he can feel the pain surge through him. Victor takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. “Mari and Yuuko are going to help.” 

This leads for Yuri to stare at them. “Oh. So invitro. Yeah that is one way. Guess I would have been in the way during something like that.” Both of the adults just stare at Yuri. The teen really is far more wise than he should be with his age. 

They discuss the situation some more during the last part of the ride, arriving on time in Moscow. After hailing a cab, and convincing the driver Makka is very well behaved, they are on their way to the hospital. Yuuri calls in and tells the nurse at what time they arrive. 

She awaits their arrival at the door and when she tries to stop them from going along Victor practically begs her not to let Yuri go in alone. She agrees after taking a good look at Yuri's face. Yuuri and Makkachin have to stay in the waiting room. Where they sit for an excruciating forty minutes. 

After that time there is a sudden increase of activity and a lot of screaming going on. He can see the nurse that guided Yuri run back and forth several times followed by several other staff and even dragging some kind of machine behind her. This gives him cold shivers and he comes to his feet with the full intent to see what is wrong. Even though he knows he can't help.

So when she suddenly walks into the waiting room and tells him to follow her and bring Makka, he knows that he is not going to like what he'll be walking into. And he is right. The first thing he sees is the large machine, and the way it is hooked up to a very frail looking man. The next thing is Victor in the corner with Yuri in his lap. Trying to hold the teen through his crying. 

The look his love gives him says enough and he walks over, picks up Yuri's arm and allows Makka to wiggle himself between Victor and the teen. Yuri clutches the dog and completely breaks. The sobs and cries are so deep that Yuuri feels himself tear up. He turns to the nurse and asks her for a blanket. She goes to get one without complaining. 

In the end they spend the entire night all bundled up like that. Offering support to the distressed teen. At some moment Yuuri expected to have the staff sent them away, but none of them do any such thing. By morning they are all stiff and Victor's joints make horrid sounds that make the nurses look at him in shock, but Nikolai seem to have stables a bit. 

They force Yuri to the cafeteria to eat something as they already had a horrid dinner. Yuuri goes along to make certain he really does eat something. While Victor takes Makka out for his morning walk and to make some phone calls. 

Hospital food is no good for a troubled mind and both of them look even worse after eating it. But they do feel good enough to hunt down some doctors to find out what is the way to go forward. Not that they like what they end up hearing.  
Victor walks back in with a paper bag and a tray of coffee. Yuuri tells him what they got from the doctor and he agrees. Saying he had expected as much, so he already made some calls. All Yuuri has to do is pick the best place for his grandfather to be taken care of.

Before Yuuri can go off, he shows the option on his phone. The slump in the teens shoulders surprises him. So he looks at what made him down and realizes he is looking at the prices. It is in that moment they find out, that it is Yuri who has been providing for his family. How he really needs the money that comes with winning a medal. 

Yuuri can see Victor come to a conclusion. So he is not surprised when he says he'll be paying for the location. No is not an option, so Yuri is better off just accepting it. After all he's practically Victor's younger brother, so it is only right. 

At this the teen breaks in tears for the fourth time in twenty four hours. 

Arrangements are made, and with the help of Yakov, a lot of papers are set up and signed. So by the end of that month, by all account of legal baring Victor and Yuuri find themselves to be the legal guardians of one Teenage skater. 

When they drop tat information at the officials office where they are getting the paperwork for the baby in order the man demands to be allowed to talk to Yuri for a moment. They are hesitant and give the man a whole list of things of things they will not allow him to do, which basically all come down to not to upset Yuri, before allowing it. 

They don't know what Yuri said, but the procedure that normally can take up to a year is finalized in their advantage within two months. 

The same two months they used to find a bigger apartment time as they need a permanent room for Yuri to relax in. And a guest room is only a guest room. 

And when Victor has to go and make his delivery to Japan he knows there is somebody making certain Yuuri doesn't do anything to worsen his vertigo by sneak a spin, or jump.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
